ltlfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhynne
Rhynne (Pronounced “Rin”) is a female roleplayed by FeatherTail on Live the Legend. She is the alpha female of a pack of raptors which reside within the Worker’s Camp. The pack is known as the "Constantiae Pack". Biography Pre-LTL Beginning of LTL Personality Rhynne is not particularly aggressive even for a Nublarensis raptor, and she is also slightly smaller and more lightly-built than the average female Nublarensis. The only time Rhynne shows aggression and may attack is when she feels her chicks (or other family/ pack members) are in danger, and she has been known to go to great, dangerous lengths to help others. However usually it is her mate and other male members of the pack who does all the fighting and pack defending. Trivia *Rhynne is the only one of her siblings to bear female Sornaensis raptor markings, thus her natal pack were less accepting of her than of the other chicks. They had always assumed she would die during infancy, and still refused to teach her to hunt- forcing her to learn by herself. Rhynne was viewed as a runt in their society, and the reason why they did not kill her at birth is unknown (although Viper was always fiercely protective of all her chicks). *Rhynne and Featherflame (of similar age) met briefly when Rhynne was three years old and still living in her natal pack. She had never seen a raptor like this one before (Featherflame was the first Sornaensis raptor she had ever seen), and he was on the brink of suicide. It is possible that Rhynne helped give the depressed male a reason for living when she invited him to play. The two raptors later parted ways- which was lucky since if her pack had known there was a hated Sornaensis raptor within the vicinity, they would have killed Featherflame without hesitation. *Growing up in a Nublarensis pack which were discriminating against Sornaensis raptors, Rhynne was raised to believe that the latter were savage killers and should be feared, avoided, and if possible, killed. Since her meeting with Featherflame, Rhynne decided that she had had a lucky escape, yet she wondered why he had not attacked her. But after being accepted into Axis' pack of Sornaensis raptors, Rhynne was left confused- since Axis' pack were accepting and treated one another like family. Rhynne has since learnt that both subspecies, apart from appearances, are both just as capable of as much compassion, devotion and brutality as the other. She has decided not to discriminate Sornaensis hybrids- in fact her adopted son Darkscar is a Sorna/ Chaos Nublar hybrid, Calypso's adopted son Shade is a Sornaensis raptor, and the pack once accepted a male hybrid member called Diego, who Carnifax and Tresed rescued from a pack (although he has sinced been banished for killing chicks). *During her time in the Dark Raiders, Rhynne developed a bond with Darkscar- the alpha's chick. In fact it is because of Darkscar that Rhynne is so fond of chicks. Rhynne has now adopted Darkscar as her own son since Nightclaw's death, and there were two other adopted chicks in the pack- Shade and Nightmare. All three adopted chicks died, Darks *Currently, Rhynne is the only Nublarensis raptor who Nezbit trusts, due to her act of bravery (or perhaps, stupidity) during the fight between his pack and Nightclaw's Dark Raiders. In fact, thanks to Rhynne, the two packs formed an alliance shortly after her and Carnifax's departure (although the alliance was short-lived due to the death of Nightclaw and the disbanding of the Dark Raiders). In fact for a time, one ex Dark Raiders member remained within Nezbit's territory- - after becoming mates with Blaze. However after the fight against the Newmoon Pack (led by the twisted Sorna raptor Mal), their relationship crumbled for currently unknown reasons, and Sanguis left the Embryonics Labs to find and join the Constantiae Pack. *Rhynne has disliked s since one attacked her nest. However while hunting with her pack in the Jungle, she had an opportunity to take revenge when she spotted a female protecting her own nest (Streiad). However Rhynne quickly thought of her own chicks and decided she would gain nothing from mercilessly slaughtering this family, so instead she passed them by. Ironically, Striead stole two of Pyre's eggs later on. *While living with Axis' pack, Rhynne was bitten on the ankle by a (named Gilo, RP'ed by Tyrannus Paleo) as she attempted to protect her chicks. Fortunately the venom wore off quickly, resulting only in a few moments of dizziness. *The Constantiae pack territory was once established within the old abandoned human camp, where the various abandoned cabins were used as shelter for the pack members. However, the growing size of the pack and the rivalry between a neighbouring Ceratosaur pack (led by the now deceased Red-Eye) forced the pack to move onto the outskirts of the camp, and they now reside within the Velociraptor Field and other surrounding areas (as seen in Jurassic Park- The Lost World). *Due to her delicate stature, Rhynne, as the alpha female, has her own two protectors who guard her while the pack is away from their territory. Brothers and , formerly followers of Snaggletooth, act as Rhynne's body-guards and can often be found standing by her side. Category:Raptors of LtL